Chance Meetings
by young-prince-legolas
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru meet suddenly in the forest. Will it be for the better of them both?
1. Chapter 1

Hullo and welcome to our story! This story is going to be different in its layout. This story is composed of many nights of role playing with friend, Kelly, over the internet. So each paragraph has a different author. Kelly is Kagome and I, Legolas, am Sesshoumaru. Please keep this in mind while reading this story! I had all of our idle chat stuck in here too, but Kelly didn't think that you guys wanted to read it! So I took them out....maybe some of you would like to read them? I thought that they were funny...maybe it's one of those you-had-to-be-there-to-get-it type deals...  
  
Chance Meetings  
  
Warnings! OOC Sesshoumaru lies ahead! I'm just a funny person and it comes out in my role playing...sorry Sesshy fans! Disclaimer! I do not own Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, Grampa, or Sota...or anyone else for that matter...  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walks through the forest as she clenches her fists tightly. She had just returned from her time to find that Inuyasha had left without her again. She was fuming mad as she stomped angrily through the forest.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat quietly beside the lake as he watched leaves fall from the trees onto the water. He watched and counted the ripples that each fallen leaf made. He was bored as nothing exciting had happened of late. He sat with his back towards the towering trees of the forest.  
  
Kagome walked out into a clearing to find someone sitting at the edge of the lake. Curiously, she walked closer before realizing who it was. Now fully aware of what danger she could be in, she took a step backwards and stiffened as a loud snap of a stick rang loudly through the silent forest.  
  
He turns his head and sees her standing there. He slowly gets up and turns and faces her. There is no expression of his face as he walks towards her...his gaze never leaving Kagome's.  
  
She started slowly taking several steps back as she started to bite her lower lip nervously. Her first thought was to run but she knew she couldn't out run him, so instead she settled with her small steps backing away from him.  
  
He ever so slightly smiles as he backs her up against a tree. "...all alone? I was under the impression that my half-breed brother was in love with you...perhaps I was mistaken?"  
  
Hurt flashed across her face as she stared at him. "Inuyasha never loved me. His heart belongs to somebody else." She put on her best poker face, to try to look like she wasn't scared of him, though she failed miserably when her eyes seemed to show it even if her face didn't.  
  
He quirks an eyebrow and stares at her harder. "...then perhaps you are wasting your feelings on the whelp. He's much too ignorant to understand what you are feeling anyway."  
  
She moved her head a bit to the side as she looked at him. "And you would? You seem like you would be a lot worse than him when it comes to those kinds of feelings." Her curiousness seemed to override the fear for now as she studied him.  
  
He leans closer and glares at her. "..And why do you say that, girl? Is it because the only time you have seen me is when I am fighting Inuyasha? You think I do nothing but kill, do you not? If I did that, wouldn't you think that you would be dead by now?" He brings his hand up to her face and slowly rakes his claws against it.  
  
With her eyes wide she flattened herself against the tree, the harsh bark of it rubbing painfully against her back as she closed her eyes and turned her head away from Sesshoumaru. "No, more like how you're so cold." Her shaky voice answered back, even though she knew she shouldn't have said that.  
  
He blinks then rubs his hands together quickly and blows on them, trying to warm them up. He places his hands against Kagome's cheek. "...how is that? I did not think my hands were that cold..."  
  
A huge smile started to spread across her face as she tried so hard not to laugh or smile but was failing. In the end, she ended up bursting out laughing, thinking it was incredibly funny. She never thought she would have ever seen him act like that.  
  
He jumped back a little as she started to laugh and blinked. "...why are you laughing? I have done nothing." He just stares as he listens to her laughter and hopes no one hears it and stumbles across them.  
  
His words made her laugh even more. It took several moments but she finally got herself under control, but a huge smile was still on her face. "I'm sorry...you just took that so literally...I didn't meant it like that." Another small giggle escaped from her mouth before she could stop herself but she got herself under control before she could start another laugh attack.  
  
He lifts a brow as he stares at her with a confused look on his face before tapping on her head with a single finger and asking in the mister-know-it- all voice. "...well then, child, please enlighten me for I was brought up thinking that cold was the opposite of hot."  
  
She shook her head a bit. "When I said you're cold, I didn't mean your body temperature; I meant your personality...but..." She wrinkled her nose a bit confused. "Now I'm not too sure if you're cold or not. You're acting completely different from what I imagined you to be."  
  
He lets it sink in for a moment and ponders on it. "...I am assuming that a cold personality is not a good one." He taps his chin thoughtfully for a moment. "...and you had my personality all imagined up, huh? That is not a wise thing to do, if you do not mind me saying."  
  
"Not all of your personality, just from what I've seen of you, I mean, you have to admit, I didn't really have a great first impression of you, and they do say that first impressions are the most important, those are the ones that tend to stay with you the most."  
  
He smirks as he remembers the first time they met. "...ah yes...I do not suppose that was a very good first impression. Desperate times call for desperate measures...you should thank me anyway. If it was not for me, the little whelp would not have gotten the sword that father left for him." He crosses his arms victoriously and waits for the showers of "Thank You"-s to begin.  
  
Her mouth fell open as she realized he expected her to say thank you to him. "He only got it because you were trying to steal it from him. Plus, who was the one who actually pulled it out of the rock when you couldn't?" A smug smile lit up her face at that. "Plus, that's not a very good thing to say considering you're still trying to take his sword away."  
  
He turned away from her as he slouched down a bit in defeat. He unconsciously pouted as he remembered her pulling the sword out without even trying. "...well...that was just because Inuyasha and I had already loosened it for you..."  
  
She couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped as she saw him pout. "Suuurreeee you did." She said in a not so convincingly voice as she patted him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
He stiffened slightly at her touch and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "...why are you so different from everyone else, girl? You have not screamed once through this entire conversation...wait a minute. You are having a conversation with me. No one ever does that." He turns and looks at her curiously. "Not to mention the fact that you just touched me."  
  
"Well, I was wrong about you. I don't think you're cold at all. I guess I just wanted to see what you're really like since my impressions of you were so wrong. I thought I should have a fair chance to get to know you since I never could before because of Inuyasha. Plus, I like your company." Her pale cheeks blushed a bit. "You're fun to be around."  
  
He blinked as he felt his cheeks get increasingly warmer as a solid blush settled across his face. "...a-are..." He frowned at himself before calming himself and trying again. "...are you saying...that you like me as your companion?"  
  
A smile lit up her face at his reaction and she nodded her head. "I do. But, do you like me as a companion?" Her head tilted to the side, watching him. She couldn't help but think of Inuyasha's reaction if he ever knew about how she thought of Sesshoumaru as a friend, but she really didn't care too much, he would just have to deal with it.  
  
He was about to answer but the scary voice spoke up... ~Sesshy...no one likes you...It's always Inu! Inu! Inu! ~ He quickly shook his head and mentally kicks the voice. He looks at Kagome as a slight smile appears on his face. "...yes. I do like you as a companion...Kagome." His smile got a little bigger as he said her name. He like the way it rolled off his tongue.  
  
Her eyes lit up and a huge smile spread across her face. She felt like giving him a huge hug because she was so excited but she restrained herself, not knowing how he would react to that. So instead she acted like a little girl and let a small squeal escape her mouth. "That's great, Sesshoumaru!" She seemed sincerely happy that he thought of her as a companion.  
  
He let a small chuckle escape as he watched her practically scream with joy. He definitely wasn't prepared for this kind of reaction from her but he enjoyed it none the less. "...is my brother depriving you of good companionship that much? You are acting like he locks you in a hut every night and lead you around on a leash by day." He shakes his head in disbelief as he smirks at the thought of Kagome on a leash.  
  
"No, it's just Inuyasha isn't always that easy to be around. We always seem to be fighting about something or another." She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it's just nice to finally meet somebody new. It's refreshing from the normal fights. He can be quite stubborn at times."  
  
"What do you expect? He is only a half-breed." He too, shrugs his shoulders. "...it is common knowledge that half-breeds make lousy conversation with others. They are always too defensive...always thinking someone is out to get them. They really do have overly sized egos, if you ask me." He nods his head knowingly.  
  
She shook her head. "It's not his fault that he's on the defensive a lot. Some people do not like him because he is not full demon, which I think is crazy. It's not like it's his fault. But, he shouldn't take it out on me; I've never done or said anything to make him defensive." She sighed a bit. "But I guess I can't be totally mad at him. It is because of him that I came into the forest today and saw you. Not for the best reason though..." She wrinkled her nose a bit. "He left without me..." ::sweatdrop::  
  
He tried to hold it in but found it impossible...he started laughing and was finding it difficult to stop. Soon, he was bent over clutching his stomach, not really enjoying this new experience of laughter as pain shot through his system. He managed to calm himself and plopped onto the ground wiping tears away. "...oh...my. That was different. Your expression was quite comical. Inuyasha left without you, you say? There must be another demon on a rampage somewhere." He rolls his eyes and sighs.  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise as he had one of his own laughing fits. She got over the shock fairly quickly though and ended up smiling, happy to see him laughing. She sat down beside him on the ground, folding her legs Indian style. "Maybe, but he tends to leave me behind sometimes. He mostly just thinks of me as a jewel shard finder, really."  
  
He suddenly frowns and sighs as he stands up. "...I do believe Inuyasha is looking for you now. Perhaps we will meet again soon." He pauses for a moment before continuing. "...and you should take that as a command, not an option."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sooo....what do you think?! Bad...Good? Let me know so I can see if anyone wants to hear the rest! Don't forget to gimme some pointers because I know I need them! Thank yoooouu! Legolas 


	2. Chapter 2

Hullo! Great big thanks to all 4 of you reviewers! I've never been so excited! Glad you all like and I hope I don't let you down! The pressure's gettin' to me and it's only the second chapter!  
  
Disclaimer! Hey guess what? I still don't own these characters!  
  
Warnings! OOC Sesshoumaru ahead!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It had been almost a week since she had last seen Sesshoumaru now and her thoughts seemed to have been on nothing but him, though Inuyasha still had no clue about her meeting with him. She thought of Sesshoumaru as her friend and she found herself distancing herself from Inuyasha a bit more, not wanting to have to deal with the regular fights with him.  
  
Sesshoumaru has been unusually restless since his meeting with Kagome. He has caught himself actually thinking about her more often than he would like. Even Rin and Jaken have noticed his strange behavior. He stubbornly perched himself in a tree and decided to see Kagome again...secretly.  
  
The beginnings of a fight were already brewing between Inuyasha and Kagome. They were starting to argue about where they should go to next. Kagome had suggested to rest for awhile but Inuyasha seemed intent on that they should head to the next village. After several minutes of quiet fighting Kagome merely just shook her head and walked away from Inuyasha, tired of their fights. She was alone now, sitting comfortably in front of a lake, her feet dangling in the water.  
  
Sesshoumaru easily picked up on Inuyasha and Kagome's scent. He quickly but quietly made his way towards them and noticed that Kagome was closer to him than Inuyasha. ~probably had another fight~ He stopped as he neared Kagome and made sure that no one was around. It would take some time but Inuyasha was sure to pick up on his scent if he was paying attention. He stepped out of the bushes and looked at Kagome from across the lake.  
  
Her small feet swished back and forth in the waters of the lake. Her face was pointed down, looking into the water so she hadn't seen Sesshoumaru just yet. She seemed deep in thought as the wind gently ran through her brown hair, tickling her face a bit. She sighed at her own thoughts and frowned, not liking them at all. Her gaze left the waters and looked up; her gaze meeting Sesshoumaru's, a small smile touched her face as she watched him.  
  
He leaped across the lake and clumsily sat next to Kagome. He silently composed himself before attempting to speak. He smiled at her warmly, "Hello, Kagome..." He put his feet into the water and splashed them around a bit trying to calm himself. He always felt that he loses a little bit of himself while around her. He watched their feet as both continued to enjoy the quiet lake together.  
  
Kagome was smiling brightly now. She was starting to wonder if she would get to see him again. Now that he was here though, she really didn't know what to say. So, blushingly she asked the first thing that came to mind. "So... how have you been lately?" All of her worries seemed to have been forgotten for the time being.  
  
He thought for moment before nodding his head. "I survived..." He looked at her and smiled playfully. "...And what about you? Have you fared well?"  
  
She grinned at that. "I have." Her gaze turned to his own, her grin turning into a soft smile. "What made you decide to come see me? Not that I'm complaining...it's nice to see a friendly face." She blushed a bit and looked down at the waters that her feet were still playing in.  
  
He too, felt his face grow increasingly warm as a blush crept onto his face. He was having troubles thinking of the right words to say. "Well...you know...being around a clingy child and an ugly toad....I just..." He sighed as he played with his hair embarrassed. "...I ...missed you." He hung his head and waited for her to start laughing at him.  
  
She blinked in surprise and looked to Sesshoumaru before her small blush grew covering her cheeks in a deep red. She bit on her lower lip in nervousness before she smiled at him once again. "I missed you, too." Her voice was quiet but sincere as she watched his reaction to her words carefully, making sure she didn't say something she shouldn't have, even though it was true.  
  
He sat shocked yet very much relieved at her reply. He felt it coming...it was coming from the pit of his stomach...and it pushed its way up and exploded out of him. He threw his hands up above his head and celebrated happily. "YES! ALL RIGHT!" He awkwardly brought his arms back down and prayed that he didn't just do what he thought he had just done. He casually leaned back onto his elbows and pretended nothing happened. "...well...I am glad we are both on the same page here." He cleared his throat trying to regain his composure.  
  
Kagome had jumped when he had raised his hands into the air and shouted. Her eyes were wide with amusement as he leaned back and tried to act like he didn't do anything. Her small hand covered her mouth, trying to stop her small laughs from coming out. "Glad you're so happy about it!" She was grinning widely at him now, her eyes bright as she laid on the grass on her side, her hand propping her head up as she gazed at him, that bright smile of her's still on her face. She seemed completely relaxed; all of her nervousness had left her for now.   
  
He smiled brightly at her. "I am glad that you are glad that I am glad." He raised an eyebrow teasingly and watched, enjoying the array of emotions that Kagome has.  
  
She laughed at that and shook her head amusingly, enjoying his company. "That sentence is a bit confusing..." She grinned a bit and wrinkled her nose, she could already see the confused look on Inuyasha's face had he heard it. Her face turned a bit serious at the thought of Inuyasha and she sighed a bit. "I have a question..." She bit on her lower lip before she continued. "The fights between Inuyasha and me are starting to get worse. I'm actually thinking about leaving him for awhile and continue looking for the shards on my own.. But do you think it would be wise to do that? I mean I don't want to but he's just getting a lot worse now." She sighed once more, looking a bit lost.  
  
He straightens up a bit and looked at Kagome from the corner of his eye. "I think it would be a very unwise decision to go on your own." He paused for a moment and sighed. "Of course...I could...you know..." He shrugs his shoulders a little trying to keep a calm appearance. "....help you....maybe travel around...with you." He looked at her again quickly before looking away suddenly feeling very embarrassed.  
  
Her cheeks grew warm as her gaze dropped to the green grass, thinking it over. It would be nice to travel with him, but so many things kept coming into her mind telling her it was a bad idea, namely Inuyasha. She didn't even want to think of his reaction to it. So many people thought Sesshoumaru to be evil...if she were to travel with him would they think she was bad too? She frowned a bit thinking it all over. Even though she knew she shouldn't she couldn't help but want to travel with him. "I don't know... I want to... I guess I'll have to think about it..." She looked a bit depressed then, she wished she could have just said yes, it's what she wanted to say anyway.  
  
He unconsciously slumped down as a slight frown replaced his smile. He squirmed around suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. "It is okay. I understand why you hesitate." He sighed and looked at the sky as he pulled back into himself.  
  
She sat up from her relaxed position on the grass and sat down Indian style, a bit closer to him. "I do want to, Sesshoumaru. But, you have to remember Inuyasha; I don't want him to think that I'm betraying him because I need some time away from him. You know he will not take the news very well." She sighed a bit. She felt that she already knew the decision that she would make in the end...she just couldn't figure out how she was going to tell Inuyasha... she took in one deep breathe, preparing herself for what she was going to say and hope that Sesshoumaru wasn't mad at her. "Right now, I think it would be best to be away from Inuyasha... and it wouldn't be safe to be on my own..." She bit on her lower lip in nervousness. "I think...maybe I would like to go ahead and travel with you..."  
  
He stared at her hard as he quirked a brow in disbelief. "Do not go making any hasty decisions. You must truly believe in what you are about to do and be willing to suffer whatever lies ahead." He stares at her harder to make his point perfectly clear. Allowing plenty of time for her to become uncomfortable, he smiles softly at her. "You know....'maybe' is not a very convincing answer anyway."  
  
Kagome had squirmed and blushed under his gaze, biting her lower lip gently. She visibly relaxed at his smile and words though, returning her own relieved smile. "I think Inuyasha might be as tired of me as I am of our fights. It'll take a bit but I think he'll agree with it...if he doesn't know I'm going with you, that is.." She sighed a bit. "But, I'll still have to tell him. And I do think this is right for now. Plus, we'll have a lot of fun while traveling together!" Her spirits brightened at that thought. It seemed she was sticking with her decision on going with Sesshoumaru.  
  
He smiled at her and nodded happily. "Yes yes...I'm sure he will agree. He'd better agree... or I'll..." He smiled catching himself. "Heh...I'll just ask nicely..." He looks hopefully at Kagome. "...do you really believe we will have...fun...traveling together?"  
  
She smiled at his question and nodded her head eagerly. "Of course! It'll be a blast! We can do anything that you want!" She looked very happy as she thought of some of the things that they could do while traveling.  
  
His eyes grew wide with anticipation as he too, thought of things they could do together. "...I am truly looking forward to being your traveling companion."  
  
She smiled and nodded her head at him. "Me too, I can't wait!" She giggled a bit, her spirits very high as she let herself fall back onto the grass and folded her arms beneath her head for a pillow as her hazel eyes looked to the sky above. She seemed to still be making a list in her head of things to do with a soft smile on her face.  
  
He turned and watched Kagome as she lay there peacefully gazing at the sky. He felt genuinely happy all over to be doing this with Kagome. He smiled softly as he watched her. "So...when do you think we can begin? I mean...the sooner the better...right?"  
  
"Right." She grinned as her hazel eyes turned to him. "I guess after I tell Inuyasha and get my things we can go. But, I don't know how long that is going to be since it is Inuyasha...I could tell him today or tomorrow?"  
  
"That is a lot sooner than I thought you would do it. It is really that bad, huh? Either way, I will be near....a lot nearer than you would think. Just say the word and I'll take you away from that place and to a whole new adventure!" He hopes he doesn't sound as corny as he feels.  
  
A soft smile lit up her face at his words and she was very tempted to hug him for it, but being to shy she didn't and settled for resting her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you...you're so sweet, Sesshoumaru." She was really grateful to know he would be close by, she felt a lot better now about telling Inuyasha about her decision.  
  
He sighed and pouted at her reply. "Okay...but do not tell anyone..." He looked around to see if anyone had heard what she had said about him. "...It will just be our little secret." He smiles playfully at her and nods.  
  
She started laughing at that, a huge smile on her face. Playing along, Kagome brought her long index finger to her lips and placed it over them in a small move that said she would be quiet, and winked playfully at him.  
  
He brightened up instantly. "I knew it! I knew you were to be trusted! From the moment I first laid eyes on you, I knew that you were different from everyone else!" He smiled smugly as if he had just discovered Inuyasha's lost adoption papers. "I do not care what Inuyasha thinks or says about you...he is completely wrong!"  
  
Her cheeks became warm again at his words but her smile never left her face. Her hand fell down to lie beside her on the grass. "Are you sure he's wrong? I'm not annoying or anything?" Her head titled to the side, curiously.  
  
He smirks. "I know Inuyasha is wrong. And I also know that you are not annoying...but...I do think you are something." He grins and winks at her.  
  
"Really?" She grinned. "And what's that something?" She raised her eyebrows at him and leaned a bit closer, curiously. Her hair fell over her shoulders and swayed in the wind gently as her bright hazel eyes watched him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Thank you guys in advance! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review and get the next chapter sooner! Bai bai! 


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings! I bet you thought that I had died on ya, huh?! Heh...you aren't that lucky. Here's a great big THANK YOU! For one of my reviewers...blackdragon-of-tears!! By the way...everyone else should thank them too... It was because of their review that I decided to put this chapter up! You gave me the strength and encouragement to go on fearlessly! .....or something like that.. ^_^ Anyway...here's the usual blahblah before the fun!  
  
Disclaimer: Kagome and Sesshoumaru are NOT mine... how depressing..  
  
WARNING! WARNING! No seems to read this so I put it twice so maybe you guys would read it....SESSHOUMARU IS OUT OF CHARACTER! ...which means he doesn't act like he does in the manga or anime. Thank you, kind reviewers, but I know that I made him OOC...I even told you before every chapter. -_-  
  
SURPRISE! I left last chapter as a cliffhanger...and for some strange reason it kinda stayed that way. O_o ...my bad. Maybe if you ask nice enough I'll think of something and throw it in later...  
  
Chapter 3!  
  
~~  
  
Kagome was loosely holding onto her backpack strap as she walked back to the lake where she had last seen Sesshoumaru. Her small fingers were barely holding on as the backpack swung back and forth with her head down. She had just talked with Inuyasha. At first he had reluctantly agreed.. then she had said who she was going with. She now had a headache from all the yelling. She sighed a bit.  
  
Sesshoumaru perked up from his perch in the tree. He had been sleeping when Kagome's scent started getting stronger. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and quickly caught sight of her tiny form. He silently made his way towards her and dropped silently behind her. He snatched her backpack away and slung it over his shoulder as he smirked at her playfully. "So...I am guessing that he did not take it very well."  
  
She blinked in surprise at him but she smiled softly, her spirits lifting a bit, she still felt horrible about Inuyasha though. "At first he did.. until he asked who I would be traveling with..He got really mad.." She shook her head, not wanting to think about her fight with Inuyasha, and instead playfully grabbed for her backpack.  
  
He easily moved her backpack out of her reach as he wiggled a finger at her teasingly. "Nuh uh uh! As long as you are traveling with me, you will not carry your own things. Surely you cannot argue about that."  
  
She grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "Guess not! But, I can't let you carry it all the time..that wouldn't be right, I mean it is a bit heavy.." Her backpack was completely filled with all kinds of things from her home. Cloths, food, spare make-up, extra shoe's, her diary and an old camera to take pictures with. Needless to say her backpack was bulging out from all of her stuff.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "It is nothing. I can easily carry this...it is better for me to carry it than for you to."  
  
Her head titled to the side just a bit as she watched him for a few moments before she hesitantly nodded her head. "Alright, if your sure. Sooo.. Where are we going now?" She seemed eager to start traveling with him.  
  
He confidently pointed towards the setting sun. "...this way." He adjusted the backpack and started walking slowly not knowing how quickly Kagome walked. He turned his head and looked back at her smiling. "Are you ready to set out together?"  
  
She was smiling brightly now as she nodded her head and all but skipped beside him and walked by his side, her arms swinging a bit as she looked to the now orange sky.  
  
He quickened his pace a bit to make sure that he wouldn't get left behind as she happily pranced beside him. He curiously watched her out of the corner of his eye. "How do you do it?"  
  
Blinking a bit, her gaze turned away from the sky and to him, curiously, a small smile still on her face. "Do what?" Her innocent eyes watched him.  
  
"You know....make other people feel...eh...feel..." He pondered for a moment trying to find a safe word to use. "...emotions! That's the word! I always feel...I am not sure how to say it...different? Yes...I feel different when you are near."  
  
"Well... Do you like how you feel?" She didn't answer his question because she knew she couldn't answer it when she was trying to figure out the same thing about him. She always felt so carefree and happy around him, one glance at him seemed to be all it took to get her to smile.  
  
He pondered as he walked quietly. "..I am not sure. I do not understand what it is I feel. It is like....many different emotions colliding." He sighed as he looked up into the sky. "I cannot say that I do not like how it feels...but I am...hesitant..."  
  
She nodded her head. "I understand. It's always a bit hard to know exactly what it is that you are feeling at times. Do you think what you are feeling is friendship maybe..?" She looked a bit hopefully towards him.  
  
He nods. "It is possible. This would be the first time I have felt this...friendship." He smiles softly as he looks at her.  
  
She smiled, a small blush creeping onto her face. "Well, I'm glad it's with me." Kagome looked into the sky, the stars were already out along with a bright full moon which she couldn't help but stare at. "I'm sure you'll figure out exactly what it is that you're feeling soon after we spend some more time together." She smiled a bit at the idea.  
  
He blinked at her reply. "Sooooo...are you saying that what I am feeling is not friendship?" He looks at her curiously.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders a bit and glanced at him. "Maybe.. I can't really say because I have no idea what you're feeling.. maybe if you could try to describe it..?"  
  
He wrinkled his nose as he pondered. "...describe it? I can try but I do not know that many emotions. How about I start with....happiness...then sadness....then...fear...but...somehow always happy. I guess...it is all rolled into on confusing yet comforting emotion that has no name." He shakes his head. "I have just confused myself..."  
  
"Wow...that's a lot to take in!" Her eyes were a bit wide as she watched him, thinking over his answer. She could think of only three emotions that sounded like that, but she settled for friendship that he was feeling. "It's probably friendship.. But I don't know about the sadness or fear...sorry.." She ducked her head a bit, feeling she had made him more confused instead of helping him.  
  
"It is okay. There is nothing to apologize about. I just cannot...express myself...I guess that is what I am looking for. Perhaps that is my problem." He shrugged it off quickly and turned to Kagome. "Such deep conversations do not make very good adventures. Let us forget this and enjoy ourselves!"  
  
She grinned and nodded her head. "Alright! What do you feel like doing?" Her gaze wondered to her right where she could still see the lake from earlier that day. She blinked a bit, she hadn't known it was that big. "We could always go swimming?" Kagome nodded her head towards the lake.  
  
He blinked at her suggestion. "..Swimming? I cannot say that I have ever gone swimming before."  
  
"I could teach you, and we could stay in the shallow end so we can still be able to touch the ground... But if you don't want to we could always do something else..?" Her head titled to the side a bit, looking at him.  
  
He shrugs his shoulders. "..And what is swimming? I have led a rather sheltered and boring life." He hoped it wasn't something that he had done before with a different name.  
  
"Uh..." Anime sweatdrop. Kagome forgot that she wasn't in her time.. It was easy to forget it at times. She thought swimming was known around here though.. "Swimming is where you get into water, like the lake or ocean, almost like taking a bath except your not.. you swim around and relax, I know me and my younger brother used to play games while we used to swim." She finished a bit weakly.. 'I'm not explaining this to well...''  
  
His eyes grew wide. "...you want to...no...That cannot be what you want to do...you have done this with your younger brother?! no no...it must be something else. Now wait. Do you have clothing on while swimming?"  
  
Her eyes became very wide and a huge blush came onto her cheeks. "Yes, we wear clothing!! We wear bathing suits that are made for the purpose of swimming.. Some people just wear their regular cloths when they swim though..." Kagome looked completely embarrassed by now.  
  
He relaxes as he begins to chuckles obviously embarrassed too. "I am glad. I thought you were mating with your younger brother there for a second. You should be more specific next time." He smiles a very relieved smile as he nods his head. "Swimming sounds like it would be very interesting."  
  
"Alright, great" Kagome was still blushing very much, mostly at the thought of what Sesshoumaru had thought she was asking him to do, shaking her head - trying to clear the blushes from her cheeks but failing, Kagome started walking towards the lake.  
  
He followed Kagome has she made her way towards the lake. He was mentally beating himself up for saying that about her and her little brother. Needless to say, he was feeling very stupid right now.  
  
Kagome sat down by the lake and slid her shoes and socks off before dipping them into the water slowly, testing the water to see how cold it was. Deciding that it wasn't too bad, she slid a bit more in, letting the water go to her knees. She decided she would just swim in her cloths and change later since she didn't have her bathing suit in her backpack, plus she was still wearing her school uniform so she didn't mind if it got wet.  
  
He easily shook off his shoes then carefully set down his swords, untied his sash, dropped his boa, and shimmed out of his armor. He took off his outer kimono, neatly folded it and placed it on top of the pile. He waded out into the water...okay...so he got his feet wet and stopped there. "This is not so bad..."  
  
She laughed a bit before she completely went into the water. She sucked in a bit of her breathe when the water hit her stomach, she always did that it seemed. A few moments later though she was used to the temp of the water and grinned at Sesshoumaru and waved him over to her. "Come on! Come all the way in, the water isn't to cold.." Right after she said this though she held her nose and ducked her head underwater, her entire being beneath the surface and rose back up a few minutes later, smiling.  
  
He stared at her as she stood there soaking wet and smiling at him. He couldn't help but gawk at her. He numbly nodded his head and waded out to her slowly. The water was a bit cold but it was barely up to his waist. "..You are right. It is not that cold at all. I think I am beginning to enjoy this." He grinned hoping she wouldn't notice that he was blushing.  
  
She looked at him a bit curiously, she had noticed his blush but she did not say anything and instead crouched a bit lower so the water was at her shoulders and started to swim. It was a weird feeling for her at first since she hadn't swam for so long but she quickly got used to it and turned on her back, letting herself float on top of the water, a huge smile on her face as she remembered why she used to love this so much. "Have you ever swam before?" She looked to him curiously.  
  
He watches her as she effortlessly floats on top of the water and blinks. "...maybe once or twice.... of course, I wasn't exactly doing it on my own either but those water imps did not have to help me... I think I am perfectly capable of swimming on my own." He nods trying to convince himself that he could do this. Surely if this human girl can do it...a full-blooded demon could.. Of course, there's always that sword incident that frightens him.  
  
She shook her head a bit and stood up in the water. ".. I think you might need some help. It took me a year to learn how to swim and I wasn't allowed to even swim on my own till I was 5 years old because I had these weird things on my arms that stopped me from drowning... I would just start out slow if I were you.." She cautioned him. If he couldn't swim and went out to far she wasn't sure if she could help him.. He was just too tall and heavy for someone of her size to carry.  
  
He blinked a bit. "...what weird things on your arms? Where are they now? Did they fall off?" He flicked the water a bit with his index finger as the rambled off all of these pointless questions....he talks a lot when he gets nervous. "..So does this mean you were born with some sort of extra body parts and they died and fell off?"  
  
She couldn't help it and started laughing a bit. "No!" She laughed just a bit more. "No, they are these orange things that you wrap around both of your arms, they are meant for kids so when they swim they will not drown. It prevents them from going under water.. It's something that you put on and take off as you please, like cloths almost, except those things are bigger.. I wish I could remember there name.. " She wrinkled her nose a bit, trying to remember the name but shook her head a few moments later giving up. "How about you just come a bit deeper into the water and I'll try to teach you how to float on top of the water? It's one of the first things that I learned."  
  
He slapped himself in the face for being so stupid. He had actually meant to do it mentally so it through him off guard. He blinked wondering how this girl can make him feel so ignorant sometimes. He waded out to Kagome slowly noticing his pants were refusing to get wet. He looked down at them as they were still retaining air. He pushed them underwater and wished that he hadn't when air bubbles exploded from all around him.  
  
Kagome was trying so hard not to laugh. When he had hit himself she had stopped herself from laughing just in time but when he had pushed down on his pants to get the air out from beneath it and saw his look of horror she burst out laughing, not being able to help it any longer. She stopped laughing a few moments later with difficulty, hoping she hadn't offended him and gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry.. It's just.. You have no idea how many times that has happened with me to my shirts.." Kagome looked down at her shirt but immediately blushed bright red and in a few seconds the water was back up to her shoulders from her crouching down. Her t-shirt had been sticking to her chest, stomach and arms, clearing showing her shape. She was blushing very red and hoped he hadn't seen anything.  
  
He blushed as he rubbed the back of his head and chuckled embarrassed by their current situation. "It is okay. I too, can see the humor in it." He blushed some more as the sight of Kagome dripping wet with clothes clinging to her body was burning forever in his memory. He quickly looked away and decided to flick the water some more since everything was now its fault.  
  
Completely embarrassed, Kagome quickly unstuck her shirt from herself. She had forgotten about that part in swimming.. Blushing, she hesitantly stood back up, her shirt now hanging loosely about her. "Sorry.." Her gaze dropped down to the water, beyond embarrassed now.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome nervously. "So...uhm....what is my first lesson?" He was trying desperately to regain some of his cool calm collectiveness as they stood soaking wet together.  
  
~  
  
oi! Wasn't that lovely?! I promise I won't take as long to get the next chapter up! ...but that doesn't mean that you do not have to review. Actually...you should review and thank me because I'm going to put up the next chapter so quickly! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Summer is here! Now I'm sure to have lots of time to update! I thank you all for stickin' by me! Lots of reviews means quicker updates! I love you all!!   
  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine! ...but I do own my Wolfwood action figure! Mwuahaha!  
  
Warnings: OOC Sesshoumaru! ...it's my attempt at humor. --

Chapter 4

Kagome was still blushing a bit, even though she tried to hide it. "I'll teach you how to float... It's the first thing that I learned. Just go down a bit deeper in the water and let your feet come up and I'll hold your back so you can get an idea of how it feels." She said as she walked a bit closer to him so she could get a better hold for later.  
  
Sesshoumaru dipped down into the water, glanced at Kagome to make sure she was really going to catch him, then hesitantly let his feet come up "...Do not let me go.." He playfully glared at her.  
  
She grinned a bit as her hands found his back and held him on top of the water. "I won't let go... Right now anyway... After you get used to this feeling I'll have to try to teach you to do it on your own... But I won't let you go under water don't worry. But when you do try this on your own, try to keep your body limp so it'll stay on top." She smiled reassuringly, so he would know she wouldn't completely let go of him.  
  
At first he was very stiff...not at all comfortable with his current situation...but gradually he relaxed and smiled at Kagome as she held him up. "I am enjoying this very much. How long do you think you could hold me like this? Long enough for me to catch a quick nap, maybe?" He placed his hands behind his head and sighed happily.  
  
She laughed a bit and smiling she shook her head. "Maybe you should learn to do this on your own now?" She looked at him questioningly to see if he was ready. The water gently swished about her waist from the night's wind, and Kagome couldn't help but be cold. So, she lowered herself into the water a bit more for warmth, never loosing her grip on him though.  
  
He nodded at her. "This does not seem to be as difficult as I first had thought..." He looked at her and grinned confidently. "I can do it."  
  
She didn't look to sure but she nodded her head and removed her small hands from his back, but placed them a little bit away from his back so if he fell through the water her hands would stop him from going completely under. Her gaze never left him though as she watched to see what would happen.  
  
He felt her hands leave his back and stay relaxed...He smiled softly as he realized that he was floating...no...Wait...he was just sinking very slowly.  
  
Her hands were back on his back again and she pushed him a bit more towards the surface. "Try spreading your legs out just a bit, if they are together it makes it a bit harder to float... and every now and then you will have to push yourself back on top of the water..." She advised a few moments before her hands had left him again. She was impressed, to say the least. When she had started learning she kept getting a face full of water... She grinned a bit as she watched him.  
  
He spread his legs shoulder width and concentrated on staying relaxed...which would in fact not actually be considered relaxing if you have to concentrate in order to do it... "How exactly am I supposed to push myself back on top of the water? ...wait until I hit the bottom of the lake?"  
  
She shook her head a bit. "Maybe it's just me... but I just push myself forward... I don't need the bottom of the lake to do it..." She looked a bit guilty at her lack of details. "For now what you can do is just kick your legs if you keep going under and that should keep you on top." Kagome laid down floating herself and started to kick her legs so it looked as if she was swimming on her back.  
  
He watched her as she kicked and floated then mimicked her every move. He grinned up at the sky as he continued to kick. "This was very easy to learn with such a great teacher. There is just one complaint that I will voice..." He bumps headfirst into a rock, goes underwater, and then surfaces rubbing his head. "...you cannot see where you are going..."  
  
She walked to him and glanced at where he hit his head. "Yeah... That's the only real problem" Anime sweatdrop. "Are you alright?" She looked closely at where he had hit his head, making sure that he was alright. She looked a bit guilty... She had forgotten to tell him about the rocks.  
  
He grinned sheepishly and nodded. "Yes. I am quite alright. I am more wet than I am hurt. If it did anything, it woke me up." He brushed his wet bangs out of his face and chuckled. "I feel ridiculous..."  
  
She ducked her head apologetically, still looking guilty. "We should get out then... It's starting to get a bit to cold out right now anyway." Just as she said it the wind blew by them, causing Kagome to shiver.  
  
He saw Kagome shiver and felt himself do the same. He smirked as he effortlessly scooped her up and carried her to shore. "Oh no. We do not need you getting cold!"  
  
She laughed when he picked her up and she wrapped her small arms around his shoulders as he carried her. She was smiling brightly now but she was starting to get small goose bumps on her from the cold as the wind seemed to refuse to stop coming there way.  
  
He made his way to shore and carefully set Kagome down close to the trees. He then picked up his dry kimono and dried her off before wrapping her in his furry boa. He stood back to admire his handiwork and couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her wrapped completely up....all that was visible was her head. "There now....does that not feel better?"  
  
She grinned and nodded her head. "Lots better! Thank you!" She was slowly starting to warm up now. His boa was softly tickling her face and she couldn't help but push it more onto her cheeks to protect herself against the wind, she was very comfy right then. "You should change or get into something warm too or you might get sick."  
  
He wrung out his hair as he thought over the predicament his was in. "It seems I have no means of changing or warming myself." He untied and took off his wet shirt then wrung it out. He shook it a couple of times before slipping it back over his shoulders. He shook his hair free from his shirt and shivered as another gust of wind blew by. He sat down next to Kagome trying to block her from the cold wind. "This will do for now..." He glanced at Kagome worried. "...are you okay?"  
  
She nodded her head before she scooted closer to him and wrapped his boa around the both of them, not wanting him to be cold. "Better?" Her head titled to the side, her hair falling over her shoulders, which was still wet but drying quickly.  
  
He blinked at her kind gesture and nodded. "Yes, thank you." He scooted closer to her not wanting to let their combined warmth escape. He sighed and gazed up at the stars, surprised that it at gotten so late.  
  
Kagome yawned a bit. She hadn't realized how tired she was. Her head was against the tree behind them as her hazel eyes stared at the Moon which was casting a reflection onto the now still lake. It was very serene and calm which just seemed to make her more tired, though she didn't mind, she felt very content and happy. The wind was slowly starting to ease away from them now.  
  
He watched with an amused expression as she yawned. "We had better make camp here. It is getting late and we will need our sleep. I will start a fire for us to warm up to, agreed?" He waited for her answer not really wanting to leave their warm sitting.  
  
She pouted a bit, tempted to just sleep where they were now. But, reluctantly, she nodded her head right before she hugged the boa to her face a bit more and then pulled it off of her and stood up. She thought if he had to leave the warmth then she should go with him and try to help. At this point though she was really wishing she hadn't wore her school uniform on this trip, it was just to cold to wear a skirt at night.  
  
He got up reluctantly and started searching for firewood. He stopped and glanced at Kagome's backpack then at her. "What exactly do you have in that oversized pack, anyway? Anything useful?" He picked up some sticks before wandering a little bit away but still keeping an eye and an ear on her just in case.  
  
"Well, I have some food and..." She grinned a bit as she remembered her lighter that she had. She grabbed her backpack and unzipped it. Since there were so many things inside she ended up having to take most of it out to reach her lighter that had fallen to the very bottom of the bag. Once she did get it out though she put her thumb on the trigger and switched it so the fire came out, just to make sure that it did still work. "We can use this to light the fire." She held it up so Sesshoumaru could see it.  
  
He snatched up some more wood before scurrying over and dropping the wood in amazement. "Brilliant!" He crouched down and piled up the wood and eagerly watched as the lighter continued to flicker in Kagome's hand. "No more stick rubbing for me!"  
  
Kagome laughed a bit at how excited he had gotten and set fire to the wood that he had gathered. Once she was sure the fire wouldn't burn out, she dropped it back into her nearly empty backpack. All of her stuff was now piled at her side. Kagome grabbed her diary and her white sneakers and a few other things from her time so she could put them back into her bag. "A lot easier then rubbing sticks, ne?" Kagome was suddenly very grateful for her time's inventions.  
  
He stared at all of the strange things that she had pulled from her pack. "Your time must be filled with many lazy people." He threw some more wood onto the fire and settled back against a tree. "So tell me more about where you come from and the simple luxuries that are not present in this time."  
  
"Hmm... Hot baths for one. We don't bath in lakes or oceans..." She thought for a few moments. Her time was just so different from this time that she wasn't to sure how she could explain the more complicated things such as TV or the radio. "And... we have this thing called a camera, if you point it at somebody and push a button a small piece of paper will come out of it with what it saw... I actually have one now if you want to see it." She rummaged through some of her things and pulled out a small Polaroid black camera and showed it to him.  
  
He quirked an eyebrow at the sight of the camera. "...and it is supposed to do what?" He took it from her and turned it over and over in his hands looking it over. He tapped on it, shook it, and sniffed it. Satisfied that it wasn't going to do any harm to anyone, he handed it back to her. "...very interesting."  
  
She laughed and held it up to her face, looking through the small peephole to get the angle just right. She pushed the button on the side and the camera flashed and the mechanical wheels turned inside the camera and from the front of the camera a picture came out of him. She hoped the flash hadn't scared him... She had forgotten to warn him. She took the photo out of the camera's slot and looked at it. "It takes pictures of us, see?" She handed it to him.  
  
He blinked rapidly trying to clear his vision...He looked around a bit seeing the world through seemingly different eyes. He blinked some more and took the photo and held it up to his face. Not quite seeing it right, he decided to hold it away from his face. Still having no luck at being able to properly focus his eyes, he decides to close on eye then the other. Deciding that whatever the photo looked like it had to be good since, he assumed, the camera saw him. "Uhm...yes. ...very nice." He turned the photo upside down and tried it from that angle. "...very interesting indeed..."  
  
She giggled and turned the photo the right side up. The photo was completely done developing and on it was a picture of Sesshoumaru looking at the camera with interest. "I'll have to add this picture to my photo album later." She grinned, it really was a good picture, she thought.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and looked at the picture finally seeing it. His face brightens up as he recognizes himself. "My, my! That device sure did do a grand job! Just look at it! A picture of dignity...a picture of strength! ...a picture of a wet demon freezing his butt off! Wonderfully done!" He hands the picture to Kagome and smiles. "...we sure have a long way to go, huh?"  
  
Kagome laughed at his reaction to his picture and carefully tucked it into a small pocket on the front of her bag so no scratches or tears would come to it. She placed her hands in front of the fire, letting them warm up. Her eyes were half closed as she watched the dancing fire.  
  
Sesshoumaru warmed up to the fire and looked across to Kagome. "You should get some sleep. We have a lot of traveling to do tomorrow. I will keep watch over you while you sleep."  
  
Kagome yawned before she answered, she really was tired. "What about you? You need to sleep too." Her head titled a bit to the side as she looked at him. She wrapped her arms about her stomach, keeping warm.  
  
He smiled as she yawned. "I will be fine. I do not require as much sleep as you do. Go on and sleep. You will feel better in the morning."  
  
Hesitantly, she nodded her head and grabbed a sleeping bag from her backpack that she always used when she stayed the night in this time. She unrolled it and easily climbed into it. Once she was comfortable on her side, she sighed in content. "Night, Sesshoumaru." She gave him one last smile before she closed her tired eyes.  
  
He quirks an eyebrow as she rolled out the sleeping bag. He smiles softly as she drifts off to sleep peacefully. "..Good night, Kagome." He shifts around and settles in for a long night of tireless watching and waiting.Review, my beloved reviewers!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Wheeee! Just for everyone's information...I am now a year older...supposedly a year wiser as well.. I hope you guys are enjoying the story!! I haven't been getting very many reviews for each chapter but who reviews every chapter of a story anyway? I'll be nice and post another chapter for guys! Just because you are friggin' awesome and I'm on a sugar high! ..oh...by the way... I got a very interesting (funny) review.. Someone had said that the thing on Sessy's shoulder is not a boa...but his tail. Since I love stirring things up a bit, I'm going to ask all reviews to voice their opinion on this matter. As for me...the thing is a boa.   
  
Disclaimer!! I do not own these characters!! ...just the insanity.  
  
Warnings! OOC Sesshoumaru!! ...yes...he is still acting weird. Yes...he will always act like this...

----------

Chapter 5

The sun slowly rose, casting its bright rays down onto Kagome's sleeping form. Tiredly, she opened one eye but closed it with a wince at the bright sun. Grumbling a bit, she pulled her covers over her head, though it was no use she was already awake for the day.  
  
Sesshoumaru watches as she refuses to greet the sunshine and chuckles. He had cooking over the fire a young rabbit he had caught earlier. "Good morning, sunshine. How did you sleep?"  
  
A small yawn was heard beneath the still covers. "Very good! So good I don't really want to get up.." The pout that was on her face seemed to carry on through her voice. She moved a bit under the covers, getting more comfy.  
  
He poked her sleeping bag cautiously as he leaned over her. "I made breakfast for you. It is ready to eat. Are you feeling alright?" He hesitantly pulled on a corner of her sleeping bag and uncovered her head.  
  
Her hair made a small halo around her head and shoulders as she lay on her back. Her hair was a bit tangley from the nights rest but she didn't mind. She smiled at Sesshoumaru. "I'm fine." Her tired eyes were still wincing from the sun, not quite ready for it just yet. She sat up in her sleeping bag and crossed her legs indian style. "Did you sleep at all last night?"  
  
He shakes his head. "No. I did not want anything unnecessary to happen." He held up the cooked rabbit and smiled. "Are you hungry? I just so happened to get bored last night and went hunting."  
  
Kagome grinned and nodded her head. Weirdly enough, she had gotten used to the food in this time and had actually started to like it when she was forced to be here weeks on end. "Yup! But.. Tonight you'll get some rest.. Right?" The look she had in her eyes pretty much said she wasn't asking him to rest that night, but that she would make sure he did. Even if he didn't need as much rest as her, he still needed it.  
  
He saw the look in her eyes and chuckled softly as he shook his head amused. "As you wish." He hands her the whole rabbit then sits back against the tree again. "I do hope it is up to you standards of healthy eating."  
  
She smiled and nodded her head. "Yup, it's fine.. But aren't you going to have some?" She offered some of the rabbit to him, not wanting to eat alone.  
  
He smiled a mysterious smile and shook his head. "I have...already ate my fill... go on and eat."  
  
She blinked and looked very curiously at him but didn't ask... For the time being anyway and started to eat some of her breakfast. Once she was done, she didn't eat all of it - her stomach was much to small to consume such a big meal - she cleaned off her hands and reached for her backpack and pulled out her purple brush and ran it through her hair, ridding herself of tangles. While she was grooming her hair, she couldn't help but ask.. "So.. What did you eat today?"  
  
"....instant noodles..." He smiled softly as he waited for her reaction.  
  
She blinked; looking at him, not sure that she had heard him right. "What..?" She blinked more.  
  
"I ate instant noodles." He smiled some more obviously very proud of himself. "They were very good too. Your time has so many luxuries. Maybe I will live long enough to see them for myself."  
  
She chuckled a bit at his answer, a huge smile on her face. "Well.. If you really want to see my time.. Maybe I could take you there. As long as you hold onto me when we go down the well.. I think it should work.. " She let her sentence trail off and thought about it for a few moments, trying to decide if that would really work.  
  
He raises his eyebrow. "Do you mean that? I could travel to your time? I could see your house and your village?"  
  
She nodded her head. "I think it will work...but there's always a chance it might not.. It lets Inuyasha through but nobody else has ever tried it besides him.. So I'm not sure.. I think if you stick by me through it'll have to let you through since I can go through it... but would you like to see if you can go to my time? It would be a lot of fun." She smiled at the thought of showing him all of the things that she had in her room and in her house.  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked rapidly at the thought. "Me...going to your time? It sounds....exciting." A smile creeps onto his face and slowly grows to fill his entire face. His eyes sparkle as he stares into the sky dreamily. "...wow...the future...and I am going to see it!"  
  
She grinned at Sesshoumaru and stood up from her place on the ground and dusted herself off. "Let's go then. We just have to travel to my well and then we can go." She was smiling brightly now, she looked very excited at the thought of showing him all of the new objects and places that she had in her time.  
  
He blinked as she rose. "...right now? As you wish!" He puts out the fire and covers it with dirt. He puts on his outer kimono, slipped on his shoes, and gracefully threw his boa over his shoulder. "Once you pack everything up...I will carry your pack as promised."  
  
Kagome smiled her thanks to him and started to pack up her sleeping bag, brush and food back to where they belonged. After she was done she slipped on a fresh pair of socks and put her shoe's back on that had been laying by the tree where she had placed it before going swimming yesterday. Once she was sure she had everything she turned back to Sesshoumaru and slung her backpack over her shoulder. She knew he wanted to carry her bag but she didn't feel right making him carry it, so she wrapped her fingers about the straps and started to walk in the right direction to get to her well.  
  
He smiled as she slung the pack onto her own shoulder. He followed her closely and grabbed a hold of her pack. He slung it over his shoulder with Kagome still hanging on. "Heh...I know you are perfectly capable of carrying it but it would make me very happy if I could do it for you." He continued walking in the general direction that Kagome was. "I hope you let go soon. I have no idea where I am going."  
  
Kagome tried to playfully glare at him... Really she did, but all that she could seem to do was smile and laugh at the situation. Shaking her head, amused, she let go of her backpack, letting him carry it, and walked beside him. "Alright, alright.. I'll let you carry it." She grinned a bit. "Thanks." Kagome walked just a bit ahead of him, showing the way to the familiar well. She guessed it wouldn't take to long to get there.  
  
He smiled softly as she walked in front of him. "Thank you. Now we are sure to get there quicker now that you are leading the way. It is a known fact that men cannot get from one place to another without taking some kind of 'shortcut' and they refuse to ask for directions too." He chuckles softly.  
  
Kagome laughed and nodded her head. "Well, not much has changed about that in my time.. My dad will wander around for hours before he will admit that he's lost." She giggled a bit more at the thought of her dad. She hadn't been home in so long.. She missed her family. She smiled at the thought of seeing them again.  
  
He widens his eyes as his eyebrows raised and threatened to get lost in his hair. "Your house is that big? Your own father gets lost in his own house?"  
  
Kagome bursts out laughing at that and quickly shook her head. "Noo.. My house isn't that big at all. Its just when we go on vacations that he gets lost because we are at places that we don't know our way around." She grinned at Sesshoumaru.. Sometimes she tended to leave out important details when she talked.  
  
He brought his hand up to his forehead and nodded. He felt like hiding in a deep hole and never coming out. "I understand now." He whistled a tune as they continued to walk.  
  
Kagome raised her arms above her head, stretching and letting out one small yawn, letting the tiredness from that morning leave her completely now. As she brought her arms down she smiled as she heard Sesshoumaru whistle and walked quietly along, listening to his own tune. They arrived at a familiar clearing a few more minutes later and Kagome turned her gaze towards Sesshoumaru. "We're almost there now." She started walking down a path that she knew so well, knowing that at the end of it her well would be there.  
  
He stopped whistling as she spoke and made a mental note of where they were. "How are we getting to your time again? I am very embarrassed to say that I am still confused on how it works..." He smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
She smiled reassuringly. "There's a well down here, all we have to do is jump through it and we'll be in my time.. I.. don't know how it actually works though.. " She shrugged her shoulders a bit embarrassed. She used the well all the time but she could never figure out how it worked, unless it was responding to her jewel shards. Her thoughts were interrupted though when she saw the well ahead of her. Smiling, she jogged towards it.  
  
He blinked as she jogged towards the well. He sighed and quickly matched her pace easily catching up to her. He reached the well and peered down it curiously. "It looks like a well..." He sniffed the air. "..It smells like a well... actually, I have never smelled a well before so I am just assuming that is what is supposed to smell like..." He cleared his throat. "We just jump in?" He turned and looked at her questioningly.  
  
She nodded her head. She was a bit nervous.. She really hoped this would work. "Yes, but you should hold onto me just in case it won't let you through. It probably won't let you go through if you're on your own but if you hang on to me it should work.. I think.. Or it just won't let either one of us in.." Kagome really wasn't to sure how it worked.. She was pretty much just guessing and hopes it will work. Hesitantly, Kagome sat down on the edge of the well, letting her legs hang down into the deep well.  
  
He smiled nervously. "Oh? Is that supposed to make me feel better?" He sat next to her and wrapped his arm tightly around her tiny waist. He peered down into the well again still not really believing it is going work. "Shall we count down?"  
  
She nodded her head, looking incredibly nervous about the whole thing; she was not looking forward to being smacked onto the hard ground of the well if this didn't work. She bit on her lower lip for a few seconds before she started the count down. "3....2...." Kagome took one more breathe of fresh air before she said the final number "1!" With the count down over, Kagome placed her right foot against the side of the inside of the well and easily pushed herself off of the ledge of the well and into it.  
  
He clung to her tightly as he pushed himself off. He wondered why the ground was coming towards them so quickly. He hoped they would go threw...He wasn't looking forward to being smashed beneath Kagome's backpack.

----------

Thank you thank you! I hope you all review! ...just in case you guys forgot already... please make sure to voice the boa/tail thing.. I'll post the results with the next chapter!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Lookie! I'm aaaaliiiive! Mwuhahahaaa! . ; ..ahem.. anyway.. I want to thank Takalasee for the friggin' awesome review! ...I actually forgot all about this fanfiction.. thanks for the reminder. e.e;; This whole damn chapter is for you, Takalasee!! YOU ROCK!

Disclaimer... I don't own them.. I own nothing about them.. besides the mental images of a sugar-high Sesshoumaru jumping from one leg to the other while balancing a banana on his nose... mwuha!

Chapter 6!

* * *

The familiar tingling feeling surrounded Kagome and a sigh of relief escaped her as the ground disappeared to be replaced with darkness for the time being. As she felt herself going through the well and to her own time, her tiny hand reached to her waist to make sure that Sesshoumaru was still there with her and going to her time as well, she really hoped he was still there.. She didn't even want to think of how mad he might be if he hit the bottom of the well.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but gasp as the ground disappeared. It felt like they were falling yet it was somehow comforting....like someone had taken his hand and was guiding him. _waitaminute..._ He glanced down and blushed as he saw Kagome's hand on his own.

A few seconds later Kagome's feet touched the ground again and she couldn't help but sigh in relief, they were now in her time. Her gaze turned to Sesshoumaru, a huge smile on her face. "It worked!" She giggled a bit, just happy to be home. A few seconds later though a soft blush touched her cheeks when she realized she was still holding onto Sesshoumaru. Embarrassed, she let go of him.

He stood there blinking stupidly as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. Shaking his head a couple of times quickly brought him to reality. He turned to see that Kagome had let go of him and was blushing. His eyes quickly widened as he realized he was still clinging to her. He detached himself and hoped he hadn't embarrassed her too badly. He looked around blinking. "This looks a lot like the bottom of the well. Yes. This is definitely the bottom of the well. So what are we doing still here? Are we going to explore now or what?" He smiled at her softly. "Shall we go up?"

Kagome nodded her head, smiling. She easily climbed out, having had much practice doing it. Once she was out she was in the small room of the 'Well House' as they liked to call it. Her gaze traveled about the familiar room. It was small really and was in need of some cleaning. It was very dark because the windows were dusty and stopped some of the sun's rays to come in and there were thick wooden steps leading outside. Kagome was smiling brightly as she looked back to Sesshoumaru.

He easily hopped out of the well behind Kagome. He looked around quickly and blinked. "You put wells in huts now? How strange..." His ears twitched as he began to hear lots of new, different sounds. He glanced at Kagome and noted that she wasn't fazed at all. He decided it was some new future sounds and ignored it. He then took a huge whiff and quickly covered his nose in disgust. "What is that smell?! Whooaa...I should not have breathed so deeply..." He coughed trying to clear the scent. He glanced at Kagome who apparently was used to the smell since she wasn't reacting to it at all. "You cannot smell it?!"

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry.. It's just this place, it's all dusty and needs to be cleaned.. I think that's what you smell anyway.. Here, come outside, it should be better there." Kagome practically skipped up the wooden steps and walked outside. The sun was bright and the wind was blowing gently, running through Kagome's hair which made her smile softly. Her house was next to the 'Well House', not sure how Sesshoumaru would act to something that looked to different, her gaze turned to him to catch his reaction to all the new things that were laying about, which was her younger brother's toys and a few modern day things like a lawn mower that her grandpa kept out.

He stumbled up and out of the little hut frantically. The smells were overwhelming. He couldn't help but cough as he took another deep breath trying to clear his senses. He plopped down onto the ground and took in all that was around him. He noticed that the grass was gone, the trees were few. He looked up and found the sky to be the same. He leaned back onto Kagome's pack as he stared at all of the different things lying around. He took another deep breath as he slowly adjusted to all of the different smells bombarding his sensitive nose. He smiled sheepishly up at Kagome. "Wow. Now that was a first impression that I will not easily forget. There are so many new things here that I got overwhelmed! There is a first time for everything..."

She grinned and nodded her head. "I can imagine.. Everything is very, very different here, just about everything has changed." Kagome sat down next to Sesshoumaru, drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Her head was resting on top of her folded legs as her eyes looked about. She seemed to be in heaven.. It had been far too long since she had been home. A small smile graced her face as she looked at her house.

He turned to her and pouted slightly "...You have no idea how much this has changed. You cannot smell all of the things I can. It reeks of ...I do not even know what it is! But it smells bad! Yuck!" He sticks out his tongue as he scrunches up his face in disgust. He turns to look at what he assumed to be her house. "Is that where you live?" He tries to act like it is normal for him to stick out his tongue and say 'yuck'.

Kagome looked very amused when he had stuck his tongue out. And stopped herself just in time from giggling at the sight. He had looked just like a little boy for a few seconds. "Yup! That's my house! Wanna go inside?" She grinned as she looked back to Sesshoumaru, excitedly.

He practically jumped up at her question. "What a great idea! Let us go now!" He slings her pack over one shoulder and Kagome over the other. He happily runs over to her house and goes into the first door he sees. He curiously looks around as he stands in the doorway. "Oooh....yes. A lot has changed...."

Kagome was laughing by now as she looked at the room that they were now in from his shoulder. They were in her living room, full of couches, tables, chairs and a big screen television. On the far side on the white walls was hanging a small cabinet with glass on the front so anybody could peer inside, which had a bunch of knickknacks such as a glass Pegasus and other magical creatures. Kagome's small hands were holding onto Sesshoumaru, making sure that she wouldn't fall, but she had a huge smile on her face from his playfulness.

He gently put Kagome and her pack down. He smiled apologetically at her. "I am terribly sorry about that. I got kind of excited!" He slips off his shoes and places them aside. He peers around cautiously not wanting to do anything wrong. "I am amazed at how things have evolved. Oooooh... can I go look at that?" He points excitedly into her living room as he bounces from one leg to the other.

She laughed and nodded her head. "Of course! You can go anywhere that you want in the house, I want you to, I'm sure there are a few things that I have that you might like." She grinned excitedly and took off her own shoes and slipped on her own pink fuzzy slippers that looked twice her size because of all the fake fur, and walked into the living room.

He took off quickly, wanting to see everything. He zipped around the room quickly, touching, poking, and staring at anything and everything in his sight. He was like a child in a candy store. He flopped onto the couch then sat in every chair. He tapped on the glass cabinet as he stared at the knickknacks inside. He stopped in the middle of the room, dropped to the floor, and rolled around on the plush carpet. "Oh wow! This place is amazing! It is like nothing I could ever imagine!"

Kagome had stood back and watched Sesshoumaru, a huge smile on her face. "Glad you like it!" She laughed and sat down on one of the couches facing the TV and grabbed the remote to it and turned it on. The TV instantly sprang to life and showed a man in a very professional suit and a woman right next to him, it was the weather channel. Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru, wanting to see how he would react to

this.

He sat up quickly and watched the TV closely. He glanced at Kagome and saw her watching him. He thought a moment before scooting closer until his nose touched the screen. He pondered this a moment before tapping on the screen. He then tapped his chin thoughtfully before scooting back a bit from the TV. He noticed the buttons along the bottom of the screen. Curiously, he started the buttons. Finding this very amusing, he keep up his assault on the buttons as he watched the screen flicker from channel to channel.

She grinned as she sat back in her seat. "It's called a TV. Do you remember that picture I took of you before? It's kinda like that except this one records movement and plays it back at different times on the TV. Its here for just entertainment, just something to watch and get daily news from." She explained. She loved watching Sesshoumaru discover all of the new things in this time.. He really was just like a curious child that wanted to touch and see everything. She smiled softly at the thought, it really was cute.

He stopped and turned to look at her. "This thing remembers stuff then lets you see it again? You are just watching the past? What a silly thing to have. It is impossible to move forward if you are always watching and remembering the past." He shrugged his shoulders and resumed his button pushing frenzy. "Oh well! It is still amusing!"

Kagome shook her head a bit, deciding that she should show him a movie sometime so he could fully understand the world of television. Kagome got up from her couch. "Want to see our Kitchen where we make all of our food?" Her head titled to the side questioningly as she looked at him.

He turned and smiled at her. "Sure! Those instant noodles I had earlier were kinda dry. I would love to see how food is prepared in this time!" He gets up and follows her as she makes her way to the kitchen. He doesn't pass anything without at least touching it before going by.

She grinned at Sesshoumaru as she stood in the middle of the big kitchen. It had average things which almost every kitchen had...a blender, stove, microwave, sink. Fruits were laid out in a bowel in the middle of the dinner table and bags of chips and soda's and a few chocolate things. There were even picture frames on some of the walls of when Kagome was little and when her baby brother was just that, a baby, and several pictures of the entire family. Her kitchen had a very homey feeling to it.

Sesshoumaru's eyes got a mischievous gleam to them as he looked around noticing that his new best friends were every where...buttons...and he couldn't wait to start pressing them all. "Wow...do all of these devices flicker and change too?"

Her eyes widened a bit at that. "Nooo.. You have to be careful with some of these buttons.. Like that.. " She pointed towards the stove. "That's what we cook on, we don't cook like you do over a fire. Instead the fire is inside that and we just place our food in pans and cook it on that. You shouldn't mess with the buttons on that.." She replied, looking incredibly amused.

"Oh?" He touched the stove curiously. "Where do you put the wood?" He began opening all of the cabinets trying to find the wood. He noticed the microwave. "Here it is!" He opened it up then shut it. Something had caught his eye...more buttons. He smiled happily and began pressing buttons. He jumped a bit as the microwave made noise each time he pressed a button. He eventually got use to the noise but jumped again as it sprang to life. The microwave began humming and glowing. He peered into it again to see a light inside and watched as the carousel turned itself around in its never-ending path. "Wow. This is incredible!" He stared for a while longer watching the thing go in circles. "...what is it doing anyway?"

"It heats food and drinks up without the use of fire. You just place something on the inside and hit these buttons for how long you want it to be in." She explained as she pointed out each thing that she spoke of. "And to get it to stop or get your food.. " She leaned over and hit the large button at the bottom which popped open the door to the microwave and all sound from the microwave stopped. "Cool, huh?" She smiled, looking to Sesshoumaru. "These have been around for a lot of years now.. "

He blinked. "...heats up things without the use of fire?! How is that possible?" He was about to complain some more but noticed that the blender had buttons too. He looked over it carefully and decided to play this one safe. This thing looked dangerous with the blades and all. Buttons or no buttons, he was going to be very cautious about this one. He stepped back a couple of feet, reached over and with the very tip of his finger pushed a button. He quickly hid behind Kagome as the blender started up noisily. He covered his head foolishly. "Ack! I did not mean to break it! Make it stop before I smash it myself!"

Shaking her head a bit, Kagome turned the blender off. "You didn't break it.. That's what it's supposed to do.." She laughed a bit. "It helps to make drinks or to make a mix to cook with." She smiled reassuringly at him and let her fingers gently brush his right ear, amazed at how sensitive they were. "Sorry.. I should have warned you.. Certain things in the house can be really loud." She shrugged sheepishly.

He rubbed his ears trying to get rid of the ringing. "Well that is not very reassuring. I do not want to hear that your house needs a warning sign on it! That is it! I am not pushing anymore of those demonic push knobs! I will just play with the fruit..." He reached across the table and snatched the bowl of fruit. He sat down and began to examine all of the different fruit. Soon enough he had arranged the fruit according to color. Sighing, he snatched up a banana and expertly balanced it on the end of his nose. "Well. The fruit has not changed. I can still do this!"

Kagome bursts out laughing as she watched him. "How did you do that?" She looked a bit closer, trying to see if there was a certain trick to that before she tapped her own nose with her long index finger, trying to figure out if she could do that, mostly just because she was curious if she could.

He grinned at her. "It is simple enough. You just have to find the right banana! This banana has just the right amount of curve to it. See how it is straight at the bottom but just slightly curved at the top? The curve makes up for our slightly crooked noses allowing the banana to stand up." He handed the banana to Kagome. "Go on...you try!"

Shrugging her shoulders, Kagome held her head straight, not moving it at all and placed the banana on her nose just as Sesshoumaru had done and slowly moved her hands away from it. Much to her surprise, it actually stayed. Kagome smiled brightly at that but as soon as she did the banana fell off from the sudden movement. Kagome's quick hands caught it though before it fell to the table. "That was cool.. Thanks for showing me!" She giggled a bit before she placed the banana back into the bowl.

He smiled and laughed as she balanced the banana but brought it down by her own smile. "Great job! Inuyasha would be very upset that you can do that! He never could get that banana to balance!" He laughed as he remembered all the times that Inuyasha had tried to imitate him.

Kagome was grinning brightly, apparently proud of her new trick even though it hadn't worked the way she wanted it to. "Want to see my room now?"

* * *

Ta daaa! Yeah yeah.. I know.. I picked on Sesshoumaru a lot... I mean.. geez.. how bad can you get? -.- -sigh- I hope you guys (Takalasee) enjoyed this chapter! Help me out! Review!! 


End file.
